


From Scratch

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一觉醒来，钢铁侠发现自己有了丈夫和儿子，以及一群奇怪的室友。为了让一切恢复原状，他愿意做任何事。<br/>注意：是匿名君在ask.fm上点的‘时空错乱’梗。我参照了电影中的情节，和漫画的关系不大，OOC请轻拍。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”D.C.怎么样？”  
“我更喜欢加州。”  
“那当然，因为我不在D.C.！”  
“仔细一想，D.C.是我新的最爱城市了。”  
“Ouch！真伤人！你不爱我了！”  
“Tony，在所有的词中，‘爱’是我最不会用来定义我们关系的一个——”  
“纯粹的残忍！Pepper，我很确定你现在也不是我最爱的人了——”  
“我会把你的话理解为‘我很抱歉我是个在记者会上宣布自己是钢铁侠的笨蛋！多亏你愿意连夜飞到D.C.帮我处理和国会的紧张关系，我才能躲在马里布开开心心地造玩具！’”  
“首先，我的盔甲不是玩具——好吧，某种程度上它是，但你不能这么形容它！——其次，你是我的私人助理，你不在我身边，我怎么可能开开心心的？”  
“闭嘴，Tony！”Pepper说，但是声音中带着笑意。  
“为了你？”Tony回答，“绝不！”  
他能听见电话那头Pepper轻轻的笑声。道过晚安后，Tony挂断了电话。他把脑袋枕在手臂上，冲着天花板微笑了一会儿，然后他关掉灯，闭上眼睛。

 

一阵哭声惊醒了他。Tony费力地睁开眼，首先意识到的，是房间里笼罩着淡蓝色的灯光。  
那是什么鬼声音？！  
他试着坐起来，突然发现自己的腰上有一只手臂。  
一只强壮的、摸上去有着浅浅的金色汗毛的男人手臂。  
他飞快地转过头，然后生生咽下冲到嘴边的尖叫声。Tony Stark惊恐地瞪着那张离他只有10公分距离的脸，感觉弧反应堆停跳了一拍。  
好吧，或许是好几拍。Tony不知道自己应该看哪里，感觉自己脑袋里有一枚正在持续爆炸的核弹。  
他身边躺着一个金发大个子男人。  
BOOM !  
这个男人大大方方地沉睡着，半张脸埋在枕头里。  
BOOOOOM !!  
被子以不道德的角度滑落到他腰际，而他露在外面的身体完全赤裸。  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !!!  
Tony花了几秒钟消化这个情况，然后强迫大脑开始运转。  
所以，现在的情况是，他跟一个男人搞上了，去了这家伙的家，上了床，而这家伙有一个肺活量惊人的孩子，否则的话就是隔壁关着一个正在分娩的孕妇，而且这个孕妇正在生三胞胎。  
God，他还没喝咖啡呢，现在他的脑子完全没办法处理这些信息！  
为什么他完全不记得自己干了什么？难道他失忆了？更可能的情况是，他喝醉了或者嗑药了——伙计，那肯定得是点强烈的东西，才能让他完全不记得有根大家伙曾在自己的屁股里。好吧，现在抵着他屁股的尺寸告诉他，如果他昨天确实曾英勇地把自己钉在那上面，再强烈的迷幻药也不能让他保持昏迷状态。所以，他是上面那个？  
太他妈棒了，正是他现在需要的，Tony Stark主动上了一个男人，显然上帝今天决定当个混蛋。  
Tony揉着脸，发出呜咽声，现在应该怎么办？  
一般是不是应该大吼大叫，一拳把身边的家伙揍到床下去？或者非常男子气概地咒骂着，飞快穿好衣服冲出去？又或许应该尽可能隐蔽地偷偷溜走，然后像个男人一样不给对方打电话，假装什么都没发生过？  
上帝啊，为什么没有一本书叫做《从陌生男人床上逃生指南》？Tony很确定现在他愿意以十倍于市场的价格买下这本书的版权。  
最终，他选择摒住呼吸，小心翼翼地抬起环在他腰上的手臂。  
“你去哪儿？”男人翻了个身，仰面躺着，抬起手捂住眼睛。  
不理他是个明智的选择。  
“轮到你了。”男人继续说，依然睡意朦胧。  
OK，这越界了！  
“我才不会给你口交！”Tony没好气地说。让他把那尺寸吞进去？还不如逼他吞掉Dummy！  
“什么？”这下轮到男人惊讶了，他睁开眼睛，困惑地看着Tony。  
蓝色的眼睛，以及——  
血淋林的地狱，看那天煞的胸肌！  
”你还好吗？“男人问，皱着眉头。  
”显然我不好！”Tony说，一通乱蹬从被子里解脱出来，跳到地板上，抓起枕头遮住裆部。  
“Peter在哭。”男人提醒。  
“谁是Peter？”  
“Tony，如果你不想去哄Peter的话，我可以去。但是你必须停止这种玩笑——这一点儿也不有趣，而且你吓到我了！”  
“我看上去是在开玩笑吗？“Tony恶声恶气地说，环顾房间，“我的衣服呢？”  
“我把它们放进洗衣通道了。”男人说。在看到Tony一脸‘然后呢？’的表情后，他补充道，“你可以在衣橱里拿干净的穿。”  
Tony拉开衣橱，随便扯出一件晨衣披上，发现它意外地合身。  
“所以你不是单身？看来你的伴侣和我身材差不多。”勾搭已婚男人，果然是Stark的风格。  
“Tony，到底发生了什么事？”男人做起来，把被子披在身上，“我得先去看看Peter，你坐下来，待会让Bruce给你做个身体检查。”  
“Peter是你儿子对吧？所以隔壁并不是驱魔现场？”  
“坐下来。”男人命令，然后走了出去。  
就好像他会乖乖听话似的。Tony跑进浴室，把门反锁，撑在洗脸池上盯着镜子里的自己。  
他眼圈泛红，胡子拉渣，看上去至少一周没有刮胡子了。这不可能，他昨天还好好修剪了来着，为了迎接Pepper回来。他不可能完全不记得过去一周内发生的事情。  
这不对劲，一切都太他妈的不对劲了。  
早晨的过度惊吓代替咖啡因，正在逐渐唤醒他的大脑。  
然后他想起一件事，那个男人的脸看上去非常熟悉，但他想不起来在哪里看到过。

 

Bruce靠着电梯墙壁，努力地揉眼睛。  
电梯在93层停了一下，Clint进来了，然后他们继续上升。  
“总有一天！我发誓！”Clint恶狠狠地说，“我会把这臭小子装在纸箱里，然后丢在垃圾桶旁边！哦，不，我错了！Steve和Tony会立刻找到他！知道为什么吗？因为他哭得连月亮上的人都听得到！”  
“Peter才1岁。”Bruce无奈地说。  
“真不敢相信我已经忍受一年了！要不是神盾母舰上有个Fury晃来晃去，我真的愿意搬回原来的宿舍。它像个监狱，但它非常安静！”  
“你会舍不得大厦里的食物。”Bruce指出，这其实不关他的事，但他在6点就被Peter吵醒了，又被不依不挠的Jarvis从床上拽下来去给Tony做身体检查，现在还不得不面对一个愤世嫉俗的Clint，他有权利带着点脾气。  
“这是实话。”Clint悻悻地说，然后电梯门打开了。  
他们走出来，被Tony撞了个满怀，这把他俩吓了一跳。  
“你去哪里？”Bruce问，但Tony只是冲进电梯，飞快地把电梯门关上了。  
“我恨你，铁罐儿！”Clint提高声音喊，“以免你忘记了！”  
“Tony去哪里了？”Steve穿着床单跑过来，满脸担心。Peter被他抱在怀里，用力扯着他的金发，看上去刚刚止住了哭泣，但是一看到Bruce和Clint后又开始嚎哭起来。  
巨大的声浪让Bruce和Clint忍不住后退了一步。  
“发生了什么？”Bruce问。  
“Peter终于把Tony吓跑了？”Clint说，捂着一只耳朵。  
“我想Tony失忆了。”Steve无奈地说，任由脑袋被搂住，轻轻摇晃着怀里的小人。

 

我为什么在纽约？！Tony冲到街上，环顾四面的水泥丛林，这才早上6点多，街上已经有不少行人了。  
他随手扯住一个男孩的手臂，大声问，”今天是几号？！”  
“放开我，你这个智障！”男孩努力地挣脱他的手，逃走了。  
Tony咒骂着，拦下一辆出租车，拉开门跳进去，“机场！”  
司机花了两秒钟时间，从后视镜里打量着他乱糟糟的头发和过大的连帽衫——这不是他的错，他随便从衣柜里抓了两件东西套到头上，于是现在他不得不把袖子卷起来。  
“要我说，你这副样子是没办法让她留下来的。”司机说。  
“什么？”  
“你是不是去机场追女人？听我的忠告，你得打扮得更体面一点。”  
“我不是——算了，送我去机场，我得回马里布。”  
“你住在马里布？那为什么还跑到纽约来？多少纽约客的梦想就是去加州把自己晒成篮球明星。”司机说，一边开始转弯。  
“我得回Stark公司！”Tony说，在外套和裤子的各个口袋里努力翻找，却只找到了一些纸币。或许他可以在付完车费后用剩下的零钱在机场给Pepper打个电话。Pepper的号码是多少来着？有个5吗？  
“你为什么要去加州找Stark？他现在人在纽约。”  
“我要找他的CEO！”Tony回答。  
司机突然一踩刹车停在了路边，惯性让Tony撞到了前方座位上。  
“你干什么？！”他揉着脑袋大喊。  
“你在耍我吗？！”司机转过头大声说。  
“我为什么要耍你？！”  
“Stark的CEO就在你出来的大楼里！你是不是嗑药了？”  
“Pepper在纽约？”  
“又是个醉鬼！下车！出去！”司机不耐烦地说。  
“能把我送回去吗？”  
“自己走回去！” 

Pepper打开门走进办公室，Tony立刻从她的椅子上跳起来。  
“感谢上帝，Pepper！”Tony跑过来抱住她，“请别生气！”  
“太遗憾了！你没有离家出走然后饿死！”Pepper没好气地说，把他推开来，“这次你又干了什么？”  
”我能先对你成为SI的CEO表示惊讶吗？”  
“不能。”  
“好吧，直奔主题，我喜欢这风格——你知道，我已经睡过了过去两年里每一期花花公子的封面女郎——”  
“你是来折磨我的吗？Tony，“Pepper不耐烦地打断他，”我现在真的没有时间。“  
”我在这里等了你两个小时！“  
”而我接到了Steve的5通电话！”  
“谁是Steve？”  
Pepper眯起眼睛，“Steve说你失忆了——所以你忘记了他和Peter，却记得我是专门给你收拾烂摊子的人？我应该感到荣幸吗？”  
“我是在绝望地向你求救！”  
“发生了什么，Tony？”  
“我正在试图向你解释——”  
“我对你的床伴清单不感兴趣！”  
“Pepper，你没在认真听！我想说的是，我是直的！像根黄瓜一样直！我不是故意背叛你的！”  
Pepper从鼻子里发出嘲笑，翻了个白眼。  
“你为什么这样笑？”Tony戒备地说。  
“Tony，你和Steve结婚快4年了，而你现在决定变回直男？你疯了吗？”  
“你在说什么？我没有结婚！”  
“看看你自己的手指！”  
Tony抬起右手，茫然地看着它。  
”左手！笨蛋！“  
“别这么凶！你昨天还很温柔的！”Tony抱怨，然后他愣住了，低头盯着无名指上的银色戒指。  
“看到了？”Pepper说，“如果这是你在表达‘我又亲密问题发作’的话，我非常愿意拿东西砸醒你！但你休想逃走或者离婚——你是个父亲了，Tony！有点责任心！Steve和Peter不能没有你！”  
“所以那个男人是我丈夫，而那个可怕的小混蛋是我的儿子？”Tony喃喃地说。  
“没错。”Pepper叹了口气。  
“所以我正在一个平行宇宙里？”  
“随你怎么说，只要你停止胡闹。”  
“我们发生了什么？”Tony抬起头问。  
“我不明白你的意思。”Pepper说，但是收起了不耐烦的表情。  
“你和我，”Tony解释，“我们为什么没有在一起？”  
“Tony——”  
“请告诉我，我什么也不知道。”  
Pepper叹了口气，“我们在一起过，然后我们分手了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我无法承受‘钢铁侠的女友’这个身份带来的压力。”Pepper耐心地解释，“而且，后来我们都不得不承认，‘最好的朋友’是更适合我们的相处方式。”  
“这是错误的，Pepper。”Tony摇着脑袋。  
“不。”Pepper坚定地说，“这是我们一致同意的，并没有人犯了错误。”  
“可是我不是你说的那个Tony！这不公平！”  
“Tony，我不能再来一次——”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为我结婚了。”Pepper举起左手，“和Happy。”  
“你和Happy？”Tony几乎要笑出来。  
“别用这种语气说我的丈夫！”Pepper严厉地说。  
“抱歉。”Tony立刻说，但他依然不甘心，“问题是，我比Happy好太多了！”  
“不，Tony。”Pepper看着他的眼睛，“你并不比Happy更好，这就是为什么我嫁给了他而不是你。”  
Tony瞪着她，而Pepper也抬起下巴迎着他的视线。最后Tony低下头，他张开嘴想说什么，但话语哽在喉咙里，他做了个意义不明的徒劳手势，然后转身往外走。  
”回到Steve身边去，他会给你答案。“Pepper提高声音说。  
“我不确定我想要知道答案。”Tony回头说，然后他停在门口，思索了一会儿开口问。  
“你快乐吗，Pepper？和Happy一起？”  
“是的。”Pepper回答。  
“Good to know.”Tony弯了弯嘴角，打开门走了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark和一个男人结了婚？就连最无耻的狗仔队也捏造不出这么伤天害理的报道！  
“Tony，你不能一直躲在车间里。”Steve在玻璃门外无奈地说。  
“我听不见你说话！”Tony说，故意调高摇滚乐的音量，把自己埋在零件里。  
如果说处在Tony的境遇里还有什么事情值得高兴的话，那就是这个世界的Tony Stark真的酷——毙——了！他的Jarvis，他的大厦，他的工作间，他的盔甲！只要Jarvis和盔甲还在，Tony就有勇气面对这一切。平行宇宙，亲我的屁股吧！  
“Tony，你得吃点东西！”Steve坚持。  
“我现在需要的不是食物，而是一个传送门！”Tony说，开始演算今天早上大厦附近是否发生过空间紊乱。  
“你在研究传送门？”Steve的声音提高了，“你要去哪里？”  
“回到我自己的世界去！”  
“别这样，Tony，你只是失忆了。” Steve在门外央求。  
“我失忆过，但是我不会和一个男人上床，更不用说结婚和领养孩子！”Tony头也不回地大吼。  
门外沉默了。或许Steve已经走了？Tony关掉音乐，转过头，看到Steve正抱着手臂站在工作间外，嘴唇抿成一条细线。  
“你生气了？”Tony问，觉得有点愧疚。毕竟他正坐在这个世界的Tony的工作间里，并把他的丈夫锁在门外。这不是一个客人应该做的事情。  
“不。”Steve简单地说。  
“所以你打算一直站在那里？”  
“没错。”  
“为了监视我？”  
“为了防止你打开传送门逃走。”Steve说，“我讨厌传送门。”  
“我讨厌被监视。”  
“我没有选择。“Steve很固执，“如果有必要的话，我会用盾牌砸碎这面墙！”他指了指放在脚边的盾牌。  
“你不可以砸碎我的墙！”  
“如果你真的来自于平行宇宙，那这就是我的墙！”  
“我以为美国队长会是个讲道理的人！”  
“美国队长有很多不为人知的方面。”  
“我可以连续工作三天不休息！“  
”那我就在这里站三天。“  
Tony叹了口气，把门打开了。Steve立刻走了进来，连盾牌都没顾得上拿，好像怕他下一秒就会反悔把门重新关上。  
”Steve，听我说，“Tony放下工具走到他面前，”你看上去是个不错的男人——我刚刚对用‘不错’形容美国队长了？——纠正，你看上去和传说中的一样好。我完全能理解你现在的心情，我很抱歉你早上醒来突然发现你的Tony不见了——“  
”你就是我的Tony！“Steve打断他。  
”可问题就出在这里——我不是！我戴着你的戒指，我和你一起醒来，但是我真的不是你的Tony！我刚刚成为钢铁侠，我正打算和Pepper在一起——拜你所赐她现在不要我了！你这人生毁灭者！——我不认识你，今早之前我从来没有见过你，你的名字还是我从Pepper那里知道的！你知道这意味着什么对吧？“  
”意味着你试图说服我，你不是我的丈夫。“Steve咬着嘴唇，”Tony，如果你不想和我在一起了，你可以直接告诉我，不需要装作失忆来和我分手。”  
“你没有在认真听我说话！”Tony突然烦躁起来，“要我说多少遍你才相信？我不是你的Tony！你的Tony并不想和你分手！但我想！”  
Steve的蓝眼睛中满是受伤的情绪，这让Tony几乎在一瞬间被愧疚淹没。  
God，这简直就是在踢小狗！他会遭到报应的，但他必须这么做。  
“Steve，这个世界的Tony非常幸运能和你在一起——我为他感到高兴，说真的——但我不是他，这意味着对我而言我们什么也没发生过！我很抱歉，Steve，因为某些搞砸了的时间线，你的丈夫变成了我，我会努力帮你找到他的，好吗？”  
Steve瞪着自己的脚尖，拒绝说话。  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”Tony试探性地问，尽量委婉地表达着‘你可以走了’的意思。  
“向我保证一件事。”  
“我就知道你没这么容易被说服。”Tony叹了口气。  
“在找到我的Tony之前，答应我你不会突然跑掉。”  
“好吧，”Tony说，“但你也要保证一点——请不要再把我当作他了，好吗？”  
Steve点点头。  
”Good，大兵！现在，回楼上照顾那个爱哭的小鬼吧。他现在只有你一个爸爸了。“

这不对劲。  
他是指，比他早上醒来发现自己多了丈夫和儿子还要不对劲。Tony一直对自己现在所处的真实状况有所怀疑。他和Jarvis核对了这个世界里2008年以及之前发生的事情，发现和他自己的世界基本一致，但是之后发生的就有点匪夷所思了。显然他把一套装甲送给了Rhodey，加入了复仇者，然后和美国队长恋爱了——真经典，就像昏头昏脑地加入某个秘密乐队，然后和其中最帅的主唱搞到一起。在翻到他和美国队长第一次亲吻的影像资料后，Tony关掉了屏幕，决定对第一天来说这刺激已经他妈的足够多了。  
所以这到底是未来还是平行时空？他无法确定，但有一点他坚信不疑——他必须回到自己的世界去。  
Tony拿起一个网球，和转来转去的Dummy玩了几次抛接球——它比以前更黏人了，然后他端起咖啡杯，决定去探索下大厦，试着在别的地方碰碰运气。  
“Jarvis？美国队长在起居室吗？”  
“Captain和少爷在育婴室里，Sir。”  
“好，带我去起居室。”  
电梯停在90层，Tony出去，看到Clint和Bruce正坐在沙发上。  
Bruce很酷，之前帮Tony检查身体时他很贴心地没有多问，也没表现出太多情绪，而且他是个另Tony钦佩的科学家——我的大厦里住着一个会变成绿色怪兽的科学家，这是多酷的事情！而Clint，目前为止还只是另一个白吃白喝大惊小怪的混蛋，而且很可能是Fury派来监视他的特工，不过既然他是大厦主人的朋友，Tony决定最好还是不要和他起冲突。  
“这就是超级英雄团队的主要工作？每天窝在沙发上看电视？”Tony说，晃到他们旁边的单人沙发里。  
“你是这个团队的领导者，”Clint说，“而你在干什么？”  
看到了？彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
“别给他太大压力。”Bruce说，“他现在是病人。”  
“随便了。”Clint耸了耸肩膀，试图把注意力集中在电视上，但显然做得并不成功。他散发的负面情绪传染了每个人，最终Tony也无法假装在看电视了。  
“好吧，”Tony放下马克杯，“你脑子里在想的事情太吵了！说出来吧，像个男人一样！”  
“这不是个好主意——”Bruce指出。  
“你在搞什么鬼？”Clint已经开始大喊，“失忆？说真的？没人打你的头！你的脑袋里也没有长东西！而你就突然决定‘嘿，失忆很好玩！让我们来失忆吧！’不酷，伙计，一点儿也不酷！”  
“我不是失忆！”Tony吼回去，“我来自另一个平行宇宙！”  
“我们无法确定这个。”Bruce说，”你说的2008年以前的事情在这里都发生过，而且你无法说出2008年后发生了什么，失忆和平行时空都是可能性。”  
“我是直的！”  
“哈！”Clint嘲笑。  
“你什么意思？”  
“如果你是直的，我就是一个女同性恋！”  
“Clint，你没在帮忙。” Bruce说。  
“我很确定我是直的，我已经直了30多年了！”  
“我已经直了30多年了，他说。”Clint抱怨，“直到我遇见了一根星条旗大鸡巴！”  
“闭嘴！”Tony喊。  
“是你让我把想到的都说出来的！”  
“别吵了！”Bruce大声说，“Clint，收敛点，表现得像个成年人；Tony，Clint说的都是实话，我们都是亲眼看着你和Steve一路走过来的。”  
“跟我科普一下。”Tony说，向后靠进沙发里。  
“你喝了多少杯咖啡？”Clint眼里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。  
十分钟后，Tony尖叫着跳了起来，“这是赤裸裸的谎言！”  
“我才讲到你们第一次公开恋情！”Clint抱怨。  
“Clint并没有夸张。”Bruce说，“至少没有夸张得太厉害。”  
“骗子！你们两个都是！”  
“你可以去问Jarvis！真实情况比我所说的绝对精彩百倍！”  
电梯叮的一声打开了，一个穿着黑色紧身制服的红发女人走了进来。  
“我听说Stark出事了？”她皱着眉头打量沙发前的三个男人。  
“他看到你就喘不过气来了，而且某个器官开始充血。如果你说的‘出事’是指这个的话。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，冲女人露出招牌笑容。  
“坏主意。”Clint扁着嘴说。  
下一秒，Tony发现自己脸朝下躺到了地毯上，双手被反扭到后面，背上被一个膝盖顶着。  
“要不是Steve说你生病了，这会是你最后一次拥有能充血的器官。”女人凑到他耳边说，声音中的威胁让Tony对这个Steve突然充满了感激之情。  
“痛！”Tony哀嚎。  
“放开他吧，Nat。”Bruce说。  
“这么着急干什么？！”Clint插嘴。  
Natasha哼了一声，放开了Tony，拎着他的领子帮他站起来。  
“你们是一群恶魔。”Tony小声嘟哝着。  
“如果你真的是失忆了，那你没有决策权；如果你来自平行时空，那这大厦就不是你的；无论如何，你不能把我们赶出去！”Clint说。  
“我真幸运！”Tony挖苦。  
“这事怎么处理？”Natasha忽略了他，皱着眉头问。  
“首先，我们不能告诉神盾，”Clint说，“连Coulson也不行。”  
“同意。”Natasha说。  
“我下午会带他去巴克斯大厦，Reed是虫洞研究专家。”Bruce说。  
“那我负责监视他，如果他敢逃走，我会确保两个个宇宙里都不再会有Tony Stark这个人。”Natasha说，盯着Tony。  
“仔细思考了之后，我决定Steve确实是我最爱的复仇者。”Tony小声说。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve不舒服地活动着脖子。  
“你又睡沙发了？”Clint隔着餐桌问，“管好你的老二！”  
“不是你想的那样！”Steve红着脸说。   
“所以Tony失忆之后你们还没睡过？”  
“没有！”  
“你在浪费你的天赋！”Clint用勺子敲打着桌子。  
“我要假装没听懂你这句话的意思——”  
“要我说，你就应该把他按在墙上强吻，一发愤怒性爱总是解决问题的好方法。”Clint眨了眨眼睛。  
“Tony拒绝让我碰他！”  
”他虽然失忆了，但是身体的反应是骗不了人的，一旦你重新插进去，就像钥匙插进了锁孔，然后大门就打开了！”  
“这是个糟糕的主意！”Steve红得透亮，“我答应过不把他当作我丈夫的！”  
“你为什么要答应这种事情？”Clint惊讶地问。  
“因为他现在没有记忆，我不能强迫他。”  
“无意冒犯，但有时候你真的非常非常蠢！”Clint认真地说。  
“我同意你。”Steve叹了口气，捂住自己的脸。  
“赌一把！有时候要勇于面对风险。”Clint说，拍着他的肩膀。  
“不。”  
“他是你丈夫，这不算强迫！为什么不试一下呢？说不定两个小时后Tony就想起来了！”

 

"Tony?" Steve站在卧室门口问。  
Tony依然埋在被子里呼呼大睡。  
”听说你昨晚在车间里耗了一整晚。”Steve说，慢慢走到床边坐下。  
“没有一整晚，才10个小时。”Tony含糊不清地说，因睡意朦胧而没有对Steve入侵了他的私人距离而做出反应。  
“随你怎么说。”Steve微笑着，显然误解了Tony允许他坐在床上的原因。因为有这么一瞬间，他觉得自己的丈夫回来了。  
“嘿，起来吃点东西吧，你肯定非常饿了。”  
“不。”  
“我错了煎饼，还煮了很多咖啡。”  
“走开，没睡够。”Tony把脸埋在枕头里说。  
Steve看着Tony乱糟糟的后脑勺，强忍着伸手去抚摸他脑袋的冲动。  
亲吻，亲吻能解决一切，Steve这样想，就像我们第一次接吻那样。  
Clint说的没错，我应该赌一把。  
为了Tony。  
他顺势半躺到床上，俯下身，吻了吻Tony的脖子。  
Tony发出哼哼声。  
Steve受到了鼓舞，信心倍增，他把手放在Tony肩膀上，轻轻地把他翻过来，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Tony愣了一下，然后睁大了眼睛开始挣扎。  
“别怕，Tony，是我。”Steve说，把他搂在怀里，亲吻他的头发。  
“放开我！”Tony大吼。  
“Tony——”  
“放开！你这个强奸犯！”Tony一口咬在他肩膀上。  
Steve跳了起来，像是被那个词烫伤了。他的肩膀上渗出了一点血迹，但他已经顾不上了，因为Tony从来没有用这样的眼神看过他。  
天哪，我在做什么！  
“对不起，我错了——”他结结巴巴地说。  
“混蛋！”Tony喊，跳起来冲进浴室，把门锁上。  
“我不是有意的，我以为这样有助于你想起来——”  
“滚出去！”  
“Tony，别这样，和我好好谈谈。”  
“你承诺过的！”  
这句话像是一记耳光狠狠抽打在Steve脸上，是的，他承诺过的，就像Tony承诺过会帮他找回这个世界的Tony，而现在，他却亲自踏碎了这个诺言。  
他伤害了Tony。  
天哪！  
Steve Rogers，看看你变成了什么！  
“对不起，Tony。”Steve说，“我搬去客房。”  
“感谢上帝！”Tony隔着门大喊。  
Steve在门外继续站了一会儿，听见Tony在浴室里诅咒着。  
这不是他第一次听见Tony说脏话，但是这次，Tony骂的是他。  
他打开衣橱，拿出一个小旅行包，挑了几件自己的日常衣服塞进去，然后他拿起素描本和盾牌，把制服挂在手臂上，走了出去。

 

凌晨2点，Pepper被电话惊醒。Happy依然趴着，伸出手在身后的床头柜上一阵翻找，摸到手机看屏幕上的来电显示。  
“是老板。”他迷迷糊糊地说，把手机送到Pepper面前。  
“还能是谁！”Pepper挣扎着爬起来，走进浴室关上门，按下通话键。  
“Tony？”她问，声音沙哑。  
电话那头传来震耳欲聋的哭声，让她忍不住把听筒从耳朵边移开。  
Tony急匆匆地开始说话，但是并不是对她说，听上去是在哄Peter。  
“Tony？”Pepper清了清嗓子，提高声音再次问，“我要挂电话了！”  
“别！”Tony说，“救救我！Pepper！”  
“你在干什么？”  
“在和一个恶魔对峙！”  
“Peter怎么了？”  
“我不知道！他一直哭！”  
“Steve呢？”  
“我把他赶去睡客房了！”  
“Tony，这是不对的——”  
“我知道错了！显然我现在正遭受报应！”  
“去把Steve叫醒，让他来哄Peter。”  
“不！我基本上是把他从卧室里打出去的！我没脸去把他叫上来！”  
“那样的话，祝你和Peter度过一个美好的夜晚。”Pepper说，挂掉电话，把手机放在洗脸台上，开始数数。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
手机再次响了，她拿起来接听。  
“你居然挂我电话！”Tony在那头大吼，“你从来没有挂过我电话！”  
“那是因为以前我是你的私人助理，现在不再是了！”  
“我需要帮助！”  
“你需要你丈夫的帮助！”  
“Pepper，求你了！求你了求你了求你了！”  
Pepper叹了口气，“Peter现在在干什么？”  
“在试图谋杀我！”  
“说真的？我挂电话了——”  
“别！他在摇篮里哭，停不下来！”  
“房间里的灯光是什么颜色的？”  
“你为什么要知道灯光的颜色？”  
“回答问题！”  
“淡紫色的！”  
“他没事，只是需要人抱。”Pepper松了口气。  
“太好了！我回去睡觉了！谢谢你，Pepper！”Tony挂掉了电话。  
Pepper愣了一秒钟，盯着手机发出挫败的感叹，然后立刻拨回去。  
“你以为你在干什么？！”她大吼。  
“走向我的床？”  
“你儿子在哭！而你还有心情睡觉？”  
“我发明了隔音效果超好的耳塞——”  
“去把他抱起来！”  
“不！”  
“现在！马上！”  
“我会把他掉在地板上的！”  
“不，你不会的。Tony，听我说，你是个父亲，去把你儿子抱起来。”  
“他不是我儿子！”  
“我受够了！”Pepper大吼，“去把他抱起来！不然我叫醒Natasha来折断你的手！”  
电话里沉默了几秒钟，然后Tony说，“我在婴儿床旁边了。”  
“Good. 打开手机扬声器，把它放下来。”  
“完成了。”Tony说，现在他的声音听上去有点遥远。  
“把Peter抱起来，用两只手！但是小心别让他靠近你的脑袋，他喜欢抓人头发。”  
“仔细想想，我还是回去睡觉好了——”  
“立刻照做！”  
“God！你好凶！我应该怎么抱他？拎着他脖子还是脚？”  
“叉住他的腋下把他举起来，然后让他直立着贴在你的胸口上。”  
“OK，我能做这个，对吧？”  
“没错，不可战胜的钢铁侠，你能应付一个小婴儿。”  
“我宁愿去面对十环！OK，我抓住他了——God，他力气真大！我在把他举起来，慢慢地，慢慢地，我把他举起来了！——不！我把他弄掉了！”  
听筒里的哭声突然增大了。  
“Tony？你伤到他了吗？”Pepper紧张地问。  
“我不知道！我想没有，他掉进了被子里！别告诉别人我把他弄掉了！”  
“我不会的。”Pepper安慰他，“现在，重新把他抱起来，别慌。”  
“OK，我把他举起来了。”  
“托住他的屁股和后脑勺，让他贴着你的胸口。”  
“OK，这不难——啊啊啊啊，我的头发！！痛痛痛痛痛！！快放手！你这个小混蛋！！”  
“别惊慌！”  
“别惊慌？他在拔我的头发！”  
“让他抓着，他一般只会抓住不放。只要你不和他较劲，他就不会用力扯。”Pepper说，突然开始同情Tony。  
“拜你所赐！我现在无法脱身了！轻点！小混蛋！”  
“现在，在房间里慢慢走动，轻轻摇晃他。”  
“OK，我在绕圈。”  
“你做得很好。”Pepper忍不住微笑，因为Peter的哭声渐渐变小了。  
“没有你我怎么办！”Tony感叹。  
“你有一个丈夫，别忘了。”  
“他不是我丈夫！”  
“随你怎么说——至少让他睡你隔壁。”  
“好吧，让他睡得近一点，至少我以后不用来哄这个小恶魔了。”  
“Tony，对Steve好一点，他是你丈夫。”  
“他不是！对吧，Peter？那个大个子才不是我丈夫呢！”  
Pepper沉默着，知道自己无法说服Tony。然后——  
“他叫我‘mommy’！”  
“没错，他是会这样。”Pepper笑出了声。  
“哪个混蛋这样教他的？！”  
“如果我没记错的话，是你自己？”  
“你在撒谎！”  
“不。”  
“OK，我要调整我对这个世界的Tony Stark的看法了——他是个有着邪恶趣味的可耻的家伙！”  
“你骂的是你自己。”  
“我需要这样抱着他多久？”  
“现在离7点钟还有多久？”  
“什么？Pepper，我不能——”  
Pepper挂掉电话，拔掉了电池。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章出现了LZ原创的反派人物（其实是因为漫画知识不够，只能原创。。。），而且，这章风格会偏向黑暗，可能引起不适，在继续阅读前请三思。

“我知道你不高兴，Tim，但我没有选择！Annie请假了——她患了急性肠胃炎！没有人能照顾Tina，我不得不把她带去公司。”Judith急匆匆地对着蓝牙耳机说，飞快地走着，帮怀里的女儿调整到更舒服的姿势，完全不顾自己的职业套装被弄皱了。  
“我知道！可是我们公司的育儿室非常棒！”她辩解，“Tina会没事的！嘿，Tina，对爸爸说‘我会没事的！’”她说，微微低下头让耳机对着Tina。  
“Daddy，我会没事的！”Tina大声说。  
“好姑娘。”Judith微笑着，继续回到和丈夫的谈话，“听到她说的了吗？她对于能去公司和其他孩子玩很兴奋！”  
一个男人急匆匆地从她和墙壁间挤过去，撞了她一下，Judith打了个趔趄，赶紧护住Tina的脑袋，等重新获得平衡后，她转过头愤怒地瞪着那个路人。  
“走路看着点！”她大喊。  
男人做了个粗鲁的手势，头也不回地加快脚步走远了。  
“Tim，我没事。什么？你不能这样说我！这不公平！”她开始变得愤怒起来，“她也是我的女儿！嘿，如果你这么担心她的安全，为什么不自己从伦敦飞回来照顾她呢？”  
“别生气，mommy。”Tina委屈地说，抚摸着Judith的头发。  
“抱歉，亲爱的。”Judith露出带着歉意的笑容，“我只是在吓你爸爸。”  
“别吓爸爸，他胆子很小。”Tina说。  
“好的，一切听你的。”Judith说，“Tim，我没时间跟你吵架，我到地铁口了。等我到了公司会再打给你的。我得走了。Tina，跟爸爸说再见？”  
“再见，Daddy！”Tina大声说，一边挥着手。  
“再见，Tim！”Judith说，掏出手机结束了通话。然后她抱着Tina慢慢走下台阶。  
突然耳机里传来一片电磁杂音，Judith伸手想把耳机取下来，她的动作做到一半突然僵住了。  
“Mommy？”Tina说，环着她的脖子不敢松手。  
通向地下的台阶上人来人往，人们都小心地避开一动不动的Judith和她怀中的Tina。

 

“你看到今天早上的新闻了吗？太可怕了！”Jenny压低声音说。  
“我还没看过新闻，发生了什么事？”Rebecca好奇地问，一边把沏好的茶和精细的早点摆到餐盘上，用手帕包起餐具。  
“一个年轻女人把自己的女儿丢到了地铁轨道上！”  
“上帝呀！”Rebecca伸手捂住嘴巴，拿着的刀叉掉到了地上，发出清脆的声音。  
“当心点，姑娘们！”不远处的厨娘大声说。  
“抱歉！”Jenny说，蹲下身帮Rebecca把刀叉捡起来，重新拿了一副干净餐具包好。  
“她疯了吗？”Rebecca还没从惊吓中缓过来。  
“如果不是疯子，谁会做出这种事？！新闻说她先是站在台阶上一动不动，然后慢慢地走到铁轨前，在地铁开来的一瞬间把女儿扔了下去！那个小姑娘还不到两岁！然后她完全失控了，不停尖叫，把自己的头发都扯掉了！”  
“这太可怕了！”Rebecca眼中含着泪水，她是个善良而心软的姑娘。  
“嘿，别哭啊，抱歉我吓到你了。”Jenny说，帮她擦掉滚落的泪水，“我真是个笨蛋，刚上班就跟你说这种事情！”  
“我只需要一分钟就好。”Rebecca说，抹掉眼泪，重新洗了手。  
“那我先上去了？”Jenny说，“我很抱歉，亲爱的。开心点！”  
“去忙吧。”Rebecca强颜欢笑，把Jenny赶走了。  
她多花了半分钟整理餐盘上的鲜花和自己的心情，然后她做了个深呼吸，稳稳地端着餐盘走上楼。  
她停在走廊里的一扇门前，敲了敲虚掩的门，“Mrs Jones？”  
“快进来，亲爱的。”一个老妇人的声音说。  
Rebecca用手肘推开门，穿过光线柔和的精致房间，把餐盘放到落地窗前的小桌子上。  
“可爱的天气，不是吗？”Mrs Jones说，坐在轮椅里，望着窗外。  
“没错。”Rebecca微笑着，从壁炉上的银盘里取来今天的信件，在书桌前用裁纸刀打开，把信纸抚平放到餐盘边上。  
“你哭过了？”Mrs Jones抬起头看着她的脸。  
“没有，Mrs Jones。”Rebecca说，抬起手擦眼睛。  
“告诉我，是哪个坏小子伤了我最爱的Rebecca的心？我肯定要好好教训他！那个小伙子叫什么来着，Ryan？”  
“是‘Rick’，不，Rick没有伤我的心。”Rebecca咧开嘴笑，“我只是有点多愁善感了。”  
“你这么年轻，多愁善感不适合你！”Mrs Jones故意板起脸，“开心点，这么可爱的脸上不应该有不快乐的表情！”  
“谢谢您，Mrs Jones。”  
“不客气，亲爱的。能帮我把电视打开吗？“  
”我觉得今天更适合听收音机，正如你说的，可爱的天气，不是吗？“Rebecca帮她打开收音机，调到一个歌剧频道。  
她不能让Mrs Jones看到那种可怕的新闻。  
”你是对的。“Mrs Jones微笑着，把轮椅转到小餐桌前。  
”您今天服了降血糖药剂了吗？“Rebecca问，帮她把茶倒进小杯子里。  
”当然，我已经得糖尿病二十多年了，药剂对我来说像早晨的刷牙一样必要！”Mrs Jones说，喝了一小口茶，眨了眨眼睛。  
“那就好。”Rebecca微笑着，“那么，您还需要什么吗？”  
“不用了，我很好。别把时间浪费在我这把老骨头上，快点把活儿干完，然后和其他姑娘们去花园里转转吧！”  
”好的，祝您今天过得愉快！“  
”我会的，别忘了，今天我的女儿会来看我！“Mrs Jones说，脸上洋溢着幸福的光辉。  
”我到时会送一壶热茶来的。“Rebecca说，为她由衷地感到高兴，要知道，这些老人们见到儿女的时间并不太多。  
”你太好了！“老人真诚地说。  
下午3点钟，Rebecca在厨房里擦拭银餐具。刚才她给Mrs Jones和她女儿送去了下午茶，发现老妇人有点异样。她沉默地坐在收音机前，有一句没一句地和她女儿说着话。她女儿Ellen有着一丝不乱的齐肩黑直发，穿着裁剪精致的连衣裙，戴着充满设计感的黑框眼镜。她是个画廊经理，至今单身着，Jenny曾在私底下说她有一个女朋友。但Rebecca不在乎这些，对她而言，Ellen是个干练而和善的女人，对她母亲也很孝顺。现在Ellen看上去有点紧张，但没有忘记对Rebecca道谢。Rebecca不好久留，放下东西就出来了。  
脚步声在楼梯上响起，Rebecca忍不住朝楼梯上看。现在厨房门打开着，正对着楼梯。她可以看见Ellen正从楼梯上摇摇晃晃地走下来，看上去非常不舒服。  
”Ms Jones，你还好吗？”Rebecca赶紧放下手里的东西，站起来走向她。  
Ellen停了一秒钟，突然全身瘫软，从楼梯中段滚了下来。  
“天哪！Ms Jones！”Rebecca尖叫着跑过去，跪在她面前。  
Ellen直着脖子，脸色苍白，冷汗直流，全身微微颤抖着。  
“救命！救命！”Rebecca大声尖叫，把Ellen的脑袋搂在怀里。  
呼救声在空旷的大厅里回荡，不知不觉中，Rebecca的眼泪又滚落了下来，落在Ellen渐渐冰冷的脸颊上。

Denis站在没有开灯的厨房里，打开水龙头接了杯水，然后慢慢地喝掉。  
她抬起头看着对面公寓的灯光，发了会儿呆。  
现在已经过了凌晨，她住的街区还偶尔有车辆经过的声音。  
她并不是唯一一个醒着的人，但没有其他人能够帮助她。  
而且，她没有选择。  
Denis不知道自己怎么会走到这一步。事实上，她今天下班后开车回来，听着车里的广播。突然音乐消失了，又或者音乐还在继续，但她听到的已经不再是过气的流行歌曲。而是一个声音。  
她自己的声音。

你知道你必须做什么。

这是什么意思？Denis非常困惑，但是不知道应该和谁争辨。她继续慢慢地开着车，转进回家的路。

让一切结束。

Denis瞪着前方的道路，心中突然有了一个忽明忽暗的想法。

杀了他，这很简单。就像你每天做的三明治一样——  
一步。  
两步。  
三步。  
然后就已经结束了。

不，她摇着头。

你知道你想这么做。

不，我不想！  
她抬手去关收音机，却发现双手依然牢牢握住方向盘，不听使唤。

让一切结束。

可是我爱他！他是我的一切！

你无法抵抗我。

我不会受你控制的！

选一个你最喜欢的武器。

Denis惊恐地想到她做三明治的刀具，锋利的刀刃切开番茄肉，红色的汁水流出来。她摇着头，努力把这个画面赶出脑海。  
那个声音开始歌唱，用的是一种她从没听过的语言，但是Denis能够听懂每一个词。

我心致汝

不，她开始轻轻地抽泣。

我的珍宝

她在红灯前停下，把额头靠在方向盘上哭泣。

我的双唇吻上你冰冷的额头

却无法感到爱抚

绿灯亮了，Denis缓缓穿过路口，慢慢加速，她的脸上还挂着泪痕，但是双眼已经空洞无神。  
回到家，她立刻开始做晚饭，收拾厨房，洗衣服，像往常一样。  
然后，她在丈夫睡前的饮料里掺了一点安眠药，确保他睡得很死。  
没人能够阻止我了，就连我自己也不能。  
她洗干净杯子，擦干，放到橱柜里。然后她忍不住嘲笑自己的愚蠢。  
就好像她还会需要用到这个杯子似的！  
或者说，在她做完那件事之后，谁会关心她的厨房里有一个用了没有收起来的玻璃杯呢？  
她擦干双手，指尖沿着厨台滑动，最终停在刀具架上。  
她用食指轻轻地点过每一把刀柄，最终抽出最长的那一把。  
刀刃很锋利，窗外的光线映在上面，折射出淡淡的美丽光芒。  
她用指腹感受着薄薄的刀尖，在金属划破皮肤前停止了。她握着刀轻轻地走出厨房，一步一步踏上楼梯，穿过照片墙，穿过走廊，经过她和丈夫的卧室，最终停在她儿子的房间外。  
她将握着刀的右手藏在背后，轻轻打开门。  
“Kenny，你醒着吗？”Denis轻轻地问。  
Kenny没有出声，他睡着了。他的床头柜上有一只美国队长盾牌形状的小夜灯，发出柔和的淡蓝色光芒，旁边的相框里是一张他和Steve Rogers的签名合照，照片里Kenny举着塑料小盾牌，被Steve搂在怀里。  
Denis走近小床，轻轻地坐在床边上，伸出左手整理Kenny凌乱的额发。  
人其实是多么脆弱，薄薄的皮肤包裹着血肉，轻轻划开一个口子，温热的鲜血就会汹涌而出。  
她这样想，轻轻掀开他的被子，解开他的睡衣，露出他瘦瘦的肚子和胸膛。  
“Mommy？”Kenny醒了，睡眼朦胧地说。  
“宝贝，我非常非常爱你。”Denis微笑着说。  
“我也爱你，妈妈。”Kenny说，慵懒地笑着。  
“睡吧。”她说，俯身亲吻了一下他的额头。  
Kenny点点头，听话地闭上眼睛，任由Denis抚摸着他的小脸。  
很快就会过去的。她这样想。  
然后，Denis举起刀子。

 

屏幕依然亮着，Tony站了起来。  
“Sir，你是不是不舒服？你的心率不是很稳定。”Jarvis的声音传来。  
“静音。”Tony面无表情地说。  
他穿着手臂盔甲，活动着钢铁手指。然后他慢慢地走出车间，进到电梯里，按下94层的按钮。  
半分钟后，Tony Stark轻轻推开门复仇者大厦育婴室的门，停在婴儿床前。  
他静静地站在那里，一动也不动，等待着时间流逝。  
育儿室里的星星灯缓缓转动着，在地板、墙壁和天花板上投下了一个个淡白色的五角星光斑。  
Peter熟睡着，他踢了被子，穿着连体衣的小身子整个露在外面，头歪在一边。  
“宝贝，我非常非常爱你。”Tony轻声说。  
然后他举起右手，张开五指让斥力炮对准Peter的脸。  
蓝色的光芒开始在他掌心聚集。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve皱着眉头关掉电视，这是今天第5个关于谋杀的报道了，而且无一例外的是父亲或者母亲杀死了自己的孩子。  
这些悲剧令他非常难过，同时非常不安。  
“这绝不可能是巧合。”Natasha说。  
“第一个报道引发了恐慌，或许其他人受到了心理暗示，纷纷效仿犯下了罪行。”Bruce分析。  
“杀死自己的亲生子女，是不可饶恕的重罪！”Thor愤怒地说。  
“有什么事情不对劲。”Steve说，打开茶几上的键盘，开始呼叫Fury。  
几秒钟后Fury的脑袋3D成像在起居室里，他也一脸严肃。  
“局长，你知道我想要问什么。”Steve说。  
“我希望我能告诉你正在发生什么。”Fury说，脸色阴沉。  
“所以神盾也不知道事件的起因？”  
“今天全纽约发生了23起父母谋杀孩子的案件，其中只有5起被阻止。7个凶手在意识到自己做了什么后自杀了。凶手之间没有任何联系，之前也没有露出过任何犯罪的倾向。有事情正在发生，Captain，没有人有哪怕一点儿头绪。”  
“手机。”大家沉默了几秒钟后，Steve突然说，“两个母亲当时都在讲电话，然后就出了事。”  
“神盾注意到了这一点，我们调出了她们的通话记录和录音，没有发现异常。”  
“这真诡异。”Bruce说。  
“或许你们需要魔法师的帮助？”Thor提议。  
“我暂时还不想把Loki牵扯进来，除非一个小时后我们依然一无所获。”Fury说，“我需要复仇者们准备好随时出发，一旦我们抓出幕后操纵者是谁，你们就该上场了。”  
“Tony在车间，Clint在训练场。我们随时可以出击。”Natasha说。  
Steve看着3D影像，突然一股寒意窜上他的后背，他的感觉变得异常敏锐。  
凭着超乎常人的听觉，他注意到电梯上升的声音。他扭过头，隔着整个起居室向门口眺望，看着电梯上方显示的数字缓缓上升。  
70.  
80.  
90.  
越过起居室这一层，最终停在‘94’。  
他听到电梯门打开又关上。  
他转过头盯着Fury的脑袋，看着他的嘴巴一张一合，但是却听不到声音。  
突然，他感觉自己不是坐在起居室的沙发上，而是一下子被拉进了黑暗里。  
一个声音响起，是他自己的嗓音，听上去好像这个声音就是全世界。

你知道你必须做什么。

不，我不知道。他说，心里清楚地明白，无论纽约正在发生什么，真相就在他面前的黑暗里。

让一切结束。  
那个声音继续说。

但他后方传来尖叫，一个女人呼喊着，但声音好像无法突破混沌传到他耳朵里。

让什么结束？他问。

“Steve！”  
有人大声喊。

让什么结束？他重复了一遍。

突然脸颊上传来疼痛，Steve恢复了神智。  
他眨着眼睛驱散黑暗，看到队友们都围绕在他身前，脸上满是担心。  
“发生了什么？”他沙哑地问。  
“你好像突然被附身了，” Bruce说，“你瞪着Fury的脑袋，面无表情喃喃自语。”  
“幸好Thor及时砸坏了茶几上的成像设备。”Natasha说，指了指碎掉的茶几，“你需要喝水吗？”  
Steve摇了摇头。  
“我很抱歉，好队长，我不是故意要破坏你的家具的。”Thor说，真诚得让人想哭。  
“不，谢谢你救了我。”Steve说，发现自己正紧紧握住沙发扶手，表面的皮革被他抓破了。  
“所以，发生了什么？”Natasha问。  
“催眠，”Steve说，“方式是通过电波或者显示设备，告诉Fury。”  
Natasha点点头，飞快地站起来，退到一边开始打电话。  
“你看上去糟糕透了！”Bruce说，抚摸着他的额头测试体温。  
“我没事。”Steve说，却觉得自己异常疲倦，像是刚从一个非常长的噩梦中醒来。突然，有个被忽略掉的想法像是气泡一样从他心底缓缓上升，冒出水面。  
Steve突然不能呼吸了。  
“Jarvis？”他大声问，发现自己的声音尖得异常，“Tony在哪里？”  
天花板上一个红色的小指示灯开始一亮一灭，这代表着Jarvis被静音了。  
“紧急代码，取消Tony的静音指令！”Steve大声说。  
“谢谢，Captain。Sir正在育儿室里，他已经在婴儿窗前站了2分钟，心率和脑电波不稳定。”Jarvis的声音传来，“我建议您立刻过去。”  
“上帝呀！”Steve惊恐地说，其他复仇者都面面相觑。  
然后他们跳起来冲向电梯，但现在电梯正向地下室降落——还在训练场的Clint按了电梯。  
Steve等不到电梯上来，拉开楼梯间的门冲进去。  
育婴室就在3层楼以上，他可以来得及。  
他穿过走廊，看到育婴室的门打开了，里面透出蓝光。  
“Tony！”他大喊，冲进育婴室，看到Tony站在婴儿床前，而Peter安安静静地没有一点儿声音。  
上帝呀！  
Tony转过身，朝他举起右手。  
Steve飞快地俯下身，斥力炮擦着他的头发击中了房间对面的墙壁。  
Peter惊醒了，开始高声哭泣。  
“Tony，停下！”Steve大喊，朝他扑过去。  
Tony继续发射斥力炮，蓝色的光束被Steve避开。Steve听见身后那面墙和走廊天花板倒塌了，尘土弥漫了房间。隔着已成为一堆废墟的墙壁，他听见Natasha在外面飞快地说着什么。  
这里可能会倒塌，我必须尽快把Tony和Peter带出去。  
他已经冲到了Tony面前，Tony用斥力炮对准他的脸，但是Steve飞快地抓住了他的手腕，迫使他的掌心朝向另一边。  
斥力炮发射了，玻璃墙变成了碎片，夜风吹进房间。  
Steve把Tony压在身下，把他的手按在地板上。  
“醒过来，Tony！”他大喊。  
Tony手臂的装甲在Steve的手中变形了，但是Tony依然朝他的脸张开手掌。  
“停下！”Steve低吼，斥力炮擦过他的耳朵击中了天花板。石块和沙土砸在他的背上和脑袋上，Steve本能地用肩膀挡住Tony的头。  
一些碎石块掉进了婴儿床，Peter哭得更大声了。  
“Steve？”Tony突然说，满脸迷惑和惊恐。  
“上帝呀！”Steve感叹，终于松了口气，垂下头松开手。  
突然手掌的推进器启动了，在他们来得及做出反应之前，Tony被拖着撞翻了Steve，他的身体划过满是石块和碎玻璃的地板，穿过玻璃墙，掉了出去。  
Steve爬起来，两步穿过房间，涌身跳下。  
他看到Tony张开四肢朝下坠落，推进器断断续续地喷射着减缓了他的下落速度。Steve很快就可以赶上他。  
寒冷的风划过他的脸颊和耳朵，遥远的地面向他扑过来。  
5米。  
Tony在尖叫，我必须抓住他。  
2米。  
他摒住呼吸，朝Tony伸出双手。  
1米。  
Steve抓住Tony，把他紧紧搂在怀里。他们一起头朝下坠落，Steve伸手护住Tony的后脑勺，把他的脸埋在自己肩膀里。Tony停止了尖叫，伸手牢牢地环住他的背。  
“Thor！”Steve用尽全力大吼，肺部被扯得生痛。  
他听到身后遥远的高处，一面玻璃墙碎了。  
Steve知道他和Tony得救了。  
几秒钟后，Thor的身影出现在他们旁边。他和Steve同时伸出手抓住对方的手臂。  
然后他们三个一起上升。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve抱着抽泣的Peter轻轻摇晃着。从天花板上坠落的石块让Peter受了点轻伤，但他会没事的。Steve提供的线索和Loki的帮忙让神盾很快定位到了纽约杀人事件的始作俑者，现在其他复仇者都出去追缉凶手了，只留下受伤的Tony，照顾Peter的Steve，和担任医生角色的Bruce。  
虽然Bruce很小心，但换药还是弄痛了Peter。Steve花了一个小时才让他的嚎哭变成了呜咽。  
“你是美国队长和钢铁侠的儿子，你要勇敢点。”Steve说，在房间里走来走去。  
现在育儿室搬到了另一层，而Steve的卧室就在隔壁，紧挨着Tony的卧室。  
“Peter要Daddy！”Peter抽抽搭搭地说。  
“Daddy很快就会回来的。”Steve说。  
“Papa把daddy气跑了！”Peter委屈地指控。  
“没有，我爱你Daddy，不会把他气跑的。”Steve无奈地抚摩他的背。  
“那就是Daddy不要Peter了！”Peter说，又开始抽泣，哭声渐渐变大了。  
“Daddy不会不要你的！你是个乖孩子！”  
“Daddy不要Peter了！”Peter会说的词不多，于是他不断重复着这一句，越哭越难过。  
看着伤心欲绝的Peter，Steve感觉心在一阵阵抽痛。他不停亲吻着Peter的头发和脸颊，好像这样他就能把那些泪水吻掉。  
“Daddy会回来的！我保证！”Steve说，希望这句话不是谎言，无奈之下，他开始哼唱断断续续的调子。  
但Peter依然抓着他的T恤哭个不停，哽咽着喊““Daddy不要Peter了！”  
“谁说Daddy不要Peter了？！”一个声音在门口响起。  
Steve转过身，惊讶地看到Tony站在外面。  
因为昨晚的事故，他看上去气色很差，脸上和脖子上都有伤口，左手手掌被玻璃划开了一个大口子，现在缠着厚厚的绷带，只露出手指。  
“Daddy！”Peter大喊，从Steve的怀里扭过身子，向Tony伸出手。  
“如果Daddy不要Peter了，那他肯定是世界上最蠢的混蛋！”Tony说，走过来接过Peter。  
“文明用语，Tony！”Steve说，但是嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“让Papa来咬Daddy吧！Daddy现在抱着Peter，没空关心文明用语！”Tony说，用没受伤的右手托着Peter的屁股，左臂环住他的身体。  
Steve翻了个白眼，帮助他把Peter调整到一个更舒服的姿势。然后Tony开始轻轻晃着Peter，在房间里转圈圈。  
“Papa，不要咬Daddy。”Peter一本正经地说。  
“我不会咬他的。”Steve微笑着保证。  
“他咬不到我！我会穿着盔甲飞走！”Tony说，朝Steve眨了眨眼睛。  
一听到“飞走”这个词，Peter变了脸色，紧紧抓住Tony的头发，又开始抽泣。  
“疼疼疼！”Tony龇牙咧嘴地喊。  
“Peter不要Daddy飞走！”Peter尖叫着。  
“我不会飞走！God！我怎么总忘记你会抓人头发！Steve？别站在那里傻笑，快来帮帮我！”  
“我也不想你飞走。”Steve抱着手臂，假装严肃地说。  
“你这个混蛋！”Tony瞪着他。  
“文明用语！”  
“Papa不准咬Daddy！Daddy不准飞走！”Peter兀自尖叫着。  
“Rogers！快来帮帮我！我要变成Coulson了！”  
“Peter，Daddy不会飞走。他会一直留下来。”Steve走过来帮忙抚摩着Peter的后背。Tony神情复杂地看着他。  
“如果他想飞走，我会让Jarvis把他所有的盔甲都锁起来，然后他就没办法逃跑了。”Steve继续说。  
“Rogers，你是个非常邪恶的人！”Tony愤愤地说。  
“锁起来！”Peter高声说，终于松开了Tony的头发，改为搂住他的脖子。  
“没错，锁起来！”Steve重复，Tony翻了个白眼。  
突然Peter不小心碰到了他脸上的伤口，疼得Tony倒抽了一口气。  
“Daddy受伤了？”Peter问。  
“一点小伤，你Papa救了我。”Tony承认。  
“Peter帮Daddy亲一下就不痛了！”Peter认真地说，Steve咧开嘴角笑起来。  
“我最痛的是这只手。”Tony举起被绷带缠得只露出手指的左手。Peter抓住他的手，开始认真地依次亲吻他的手指。  
温暖的小嘴唇落下一个个软软的亲吻。  
大拇指，食指，中指，戴着戒指的无名指，小指。  
Tony感觉自己的心都融化了。  
“还痛吗？”Peter问，依然抓着他的指头。  
“手不痛了，但脸还痛！”Tony说，指着颧骨上的一处伤口。  
Peter凑过来，亲了一下那个伤口。  
“还有这里！”Tony指着鼻子上的另一个伤口。  
Muma！  
“还有这里！”  
Muma！  
“一个不够，那个伤口好痛，再来一个！”  
Muma！  
Steve站在一边强忍着不笑出声。  
“嘿！你在笑什么？！”Tony发现了他颤抖的肩膀。  
“没什么。只是——”Steve试图把接下来的话咽下去，最终放弃了，“你们好可爱！”  
“Peter可爱！我才不可爱！”Tony抗议，“Peter，我们不理他，他只是嫉妒我被你亲了这么多下！”  
“可是如果Papa受伤了，Daddy也会亲的！”Peter认真地说。  
“没错。”Steve承认。  
“可是Papa现在没有受伤，所以，不巧啦！”Tony瞪着Steve。  
“Papa脸上破了！”Peter指着Steve的脸颊，Steve忍不住抬手摸了一下。那是昨天碎玻璃划开的一道口子，比较深，现在已经愈合得差不多了。  
他有点尴尬地看着Tony，Tony翻了个白眼，把Peter凑到Steve脸前。  
Peter在那个伤口上亲了一下，然后转头对Tony说，“Daddy亲！”  
“可是——”Tony反驳，但是看到Peter的狗狗眼后，发现自己无法编出个好理由。  
“Peter——”Steve试图帮他解围。  
“闭嘴！”Tony说，抓住Steve的脖子后方把他的脸拉近，在他的伤口上响亮地亲了一下。  
Steve愣住了，从脖子到耳朵尖以肉眼可见的速度变成了淡淡的粉色。  
Peter开心地笑着。  
“去睡一会儿吧。”Tony对Steve说，“你一整晚都没合眼。”  
Steve半张着嘴巴，似乎还没从刚才的吻中缓过神来。  
“我并不经常主动提出帮别人照顾孩子，所以，你最好在我改变主意前赶紧冲出去！”Tony说，开始把他往门口推。  
Steve点点头，匆匆忙忙地跟Peter道别后，逃出了育儿室。


	7. Chapter 7

“我们在做什么？”Tony问，揉着自己乱蓬蓬的头发。  
“等待。”Natasha说，抱着手臂靠在椅子上。  
“既然我们都坐在餐桌前，”Bruce说，“有人想要吃点什么吗？”  
“我想先看看最终结果是什么！”Clint说，兴奋不已。  
Tony端起马克杯喝了口咖啡，瞪着自己对面的空位子出神。早上7点半他就被Clint吵醒了。这个混蛋在他床上跳来跳去，试图把他叫起来拖到厨房去，但Tony紧紧抓着被子不放手，愤怒地用眼刀刮他，最终Clint悻悻地走掉了。  
Tony天真地以为自己获得了这场战役的胜利。  
两分钟后，Natasha走进卧室，开始朝床上扔匕首。  
在她扔出第4把之前，Tony已经尖叫着跳了起来。然后他被监视着使用浴室、洗漱，然后被押进了厨房。  
然后他们一群人就这么傻等着。  
就在Tony达到忍无可忍的极限之前，电梯打开了，Thor和Steve走了出来。  
确切地说，Steve挣扎着，但是Thor用手臂夹着他的脖子，半拖半扶地把他架到了餐桌前，使劲推进Tony对面的椅子里。  
而Steve穿着运动裤和打湿的T恤，头发湿漉漉的。  
“说真的？你就是这样把他叫下来的？”Natasha翻了个白眼。  
“他闯进了我的浴室！”Steve愤怒地说。  
所以Thor基本是趁着Steve在淋浴的时间闯进去把他劫持了，Steve肯定是经过一番挣扎才勉强穿上了衣服。Tony发现自己瞪着Steve衣服上一小块半透明的湿斑出神，想象着他淋浴的样子。  
Shit！我在干什么？  
Tony赶紧收回视线，改为盯着Steve的脸。  
然后他发现顺着Steve额头流下的水滴并没有起到帮助。  
我怪睡眠不足和咖啡不够浓。Tony想，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我们开始吧？”Bruce提议。  
“开始什么？”Tony问。  
“干预。”Natasha说，“因为你们这几天基本是在故意躲避对方。”  
“我们没有！”Steve抗议。  
“你们上一次出现在同一个房间是什么时候？”Thor问。  
Tony刚要张嘴，就被Clint飞快地打断了：“穿着制服不算！”  
Tony和Steve互相瞪视着，发现无法回答这个问题。  
因为他们确实是在躲着对方，自从育婴室里的亲吻之后。他们故意不在同一时间吃饭，其他时间则一个躲在工作间，一个躲在起居室和健身房。考虑到大厦有如此多的地方可以躲避，他们成功地在过去的一周里避开了对方。  
就连晚上照顾Peter这件事，他们也是心照不宣地按照单双数日期轮流完成的。不过好事是现在Tony看上去真的把Peter当自己儿子了。  
所以现在到底是算什么？Tony不再抗辩自己是来自平行宇宙，但也没有承认Steve是自己的丈夫。他们两个似乎是在用自己的方式逐渐适应这个情况。‘用自己的方式’，真正意思是，用他们刚恋爱时的那种愚蠢透顶自欺欺人的游戏。  
其他复仇者都坚决拒绝再经历一次这样的情况，于是他们联合起来，决定对这两个人进行干预。他们偷偷使用会议室，开展讨论，制定计划，分配任务，最终成功地把Tony和Steve在同一个早晨抓到了餐桌前。  
“第一步——承认问题。”Bruce说，轮流打量着互相瞪视的Steve和Tony，“看来我们已经完成了。”  
“什么问题？”Tony决定装傻。  
Clint发出挫败的感叹，Thor也不赞同地皱起了眉头，Natasha掏出匕首插在桌子上。  
“如果你再这样挑衅，”她危险地说，“我就会从你身上切下点什么。相信我，你会想念被切掉的东西的。”  
Tony本能地护住裆部。  
“这才对嘛！Steve爱你的老二。”Clint说。  
“那不是真的！”Steve急匆匆地抗辩。  
“你也闭嘴！”Natasha说，Steve立刻安静了。  
“第二步。”Bruce说，“坦诚。”  
他拿出一张写满了字的打印纸，放在Tony面前。  
“这是什么？”Tony和Steve都好奇地凑过去看。  
“你不能看！”Thor把Steve拉回来。  
“读出来。”Natasha命令。  
Tony小声地读着，“‘我最亲爱的丈夫’——这是谁写的？”  
“我。”Clint承认。  
“准没好事。”Tony小声嘟哝，然后继续，“我很抱歉我失忆了，然后试图杀掉我们的儿子并自杀——首先，我没有失忆！其次，那时我被催眠了！还有，你 不能用委婉一点的表达方式吗？！——但我依然是Tony，那个在你面前许下过结婚誓词的Tony，我说过‘如果我真的搞砸了，希望你能打昏我把我抓回去’——我真的说过这句话？太恶心了！（"Tony!" Steve不满地反对）好吧，你们这群野蛮人！看看你们对Tony Stark做了什么！——我知道现在情况很糟糕，但我愿意尽全力去补救。从这一刻开始，我会停止当一个自私的混蛋。我会好好照顾Peter，我会努力让自己接纳你，我会想办法早日找回自己的记忆——所以这篇宣言基本就是逼我同意把自己的屁股献给Steve？！我拒绝读下去！”  
“你还没读完呢！”Clint指着下面一段，“后面还有‘我爱你，Steve！我想念你鲜美多汁的星条旗大——’”  
“别戏弄他，Clint。”Bruce指责，而Steve低着头，耳朵尖变成了粉红色。  
“Steve救了你，而你甚至不愿表示一下会努力让情况变好的意向？”Natasha眯着眼睛望着他。  
“可是这不是我内心想说的！”Tony大喊。  
“那你内心想说什么？”Natasha问。  
Tony瞪着她，然后瞪着Steve。Steve抬起眼睛紧张地看着他。  
其实我不像我装出来的那样讨厌你，你看上去是个不赖的家伙，我愿意试着从头开始一点一点建立友情或者其他什么——随便你怎么定义它——但我无法接受你强迫我一步跳到你丈夫的位置。  
我们之间缺乏一个‘时刻’。  
但是Tony没有把这些说出来，他能看到Steve眼睛中的期待和紧张逐渐变成了失望。  
“好吧。”Bruce叹了口气，“第三步，行动计划。”  
Thor跳起来，拿出很多张纸，一份一份地分给每个人。  
“？说真的，你们真的做了张调查问卷？”Tony惊讶地说。  
“它好长！”Steve翻动着自己手中的一份。  
“但是非常有帮助！这是Darcy告诉我的！”Thor说。  
“然后你们一起设计了这东西？”Tony问，想象着戴着粉色发圈的Thor和Darcy趴在床上一起写问题的场景。  
“事实上，除了你们，每个复仇者都参与了。”Natasha说，阻止Steve翻到最后一页，“别偷看！最后面是答案！”  
“它还有答案？”Tony问。  
“那当然！”Clint说。  
“God！你们肯定非常想我和Steve在一起！”  
“这是我今年的生日愿望。”Bruce说。  
“第一题，”Clint开始念，“Tony，这是问你的，‘当我早上起床看到Steve睡在我旁边时，我应该说什么？A. 早安，我的爱。’”  
“这是非常好的答案！”Thor插嘴。  
“‘B. 我现在很饿， 没力气吻你，但我很高兴睁开眼睛能看到你。嘿，能帮我做点早餐吗？’”Bruce继续念，“这个答案也可以接受。但是你不能选C。Clint？”  
Clint尖着嗓子读选项C：“‘你对我干了什么？你这个强奸犯！快从我的卧室里滚出去！’”  
“糟糕透顶的答案。”Natasha摇着头评价。  
“我不会再叫你‘强奸犯’了。”Tony对Steve说。  
“谢谢。”Steve回答。  
“看到了？我们已经有进步了！”Thor开心地凑过来拍着Steve和Tony的后背，把他们拍进了桌子里。  
“再比如这一题——”Natasha翻了一页开始念，“Tony，还是问你的，‘当有漂亮女人找我搭讪，我应该对她说什么？选项A. 你有着我见过最美丽的胸部，愿意找个安静的地方让我和它们说说话吗？’”  
“这是我听过最糟糕的搭讪句子！”Tony大喊，“我根本不会选A！”  
“别打断我，这不是重点——”  
“你们谁设计了这个选项？”Tony不依不挠地捍卫自己的名声。  
“我。”Bruce小声说，“你得理解，我不怎么擅长这个。”  
“OK，请继续。”Tony说。  
Bruce开始念，“选项B. ‘我结婚了，但是我失忆了，所以，管他呢！去我跑车的后座上来一发吧！’”  
“子民们，今天是个历史性的时刻，我们要永远铭记——今天Bruce说了‘来一发’！”Tony说，开始在手机上把今天的日期标注出来。  
“Tony，你没在帮忙。”Steve指责，抢过他的手机。  
“嘿！还给我！”Tony凑过来抢，但是Clint把他抓了回去。  
“开会的时候不要有身体接触！”Clint一本正经地说，“等我们走了随便你们怎么接触！”  
“选项C！”Thor隆隆地念，就像在念仙宫登基宣言，“‘女士，我已经结婚了，我非常爱我的丈夫和我的儿子，所以，我不得不要求你站在我的私人空间之外！’——这才是高尚的答案！”  
“好吧，记住了。为了世界和平，不能再随便跟女人上床。”Tony盯着自己的裤裆，“太糟糕了，小兄弟！”  
“这里有一题是给你的，Steve。”Natasha说，“‘今天我睡沙发或者客房了吗？’”  
“那是一个判断题！”Tony大喊。  
“事实上，这里有一个当月睡觉地点记录表格。”Steve把那一页给他看。  
“这个问题实际上也是针对我的！”Tony愤愤不平地说，“你们就没有什么要Steve回答的吗？”  
“当然有！”Clint说，Tony快速翻动着问卷。  
“啊哈！我找到了！”他开心地说，“接招吧，Rogers！‘如果我今天非常需要做爱，我应该怎么做？选项A. 从后面温柔地搂住Tony，轻轻地吻他，在征得他的同意后，再把他带进卧室去。’——我的同意可没那么容易获得！——‘选项B.以队长的身份命令Tony和我做爱，否则世界就会毁灭；选项C. 把Tony绑在床上，粗暴地占有他！’正确答案是——”Tony匆匆翻到最后一页，“A,B和C？！你们在跟我开玩笑吗？！”  
“我只会选A的。”Steve一本正经地说。  
“这不是重点！重点是你们整个队伍联合起来对抗我！”  
“我们在拯救你的婚姻！”  
“我的婚姻不需要拯救！”Tony大喊。  
“说真的？我们又绕回第一步了？我能捅他一刀吗？”Clint问。  
“先忍着别捅。”Natasha说，严肃地盯着Tony，“在我们决定下一步如何行动前，先回答最后一题吧，Tony。”  
“问题：我现在对Steve有何感觉？”Steve开始念，“选项A. 我疯狂地爱着他；选项B.我讨厌他；选项C——”  
“我一点儿也不讨厌他。”Tony轻轻地说。  
Steve从问卷上抬起眼睛看着Tony，脸上的 表情瞬间点亮了。  
“OK，我们的工作完成了。”Natasha合上问卷站起来，“干得好，伙计们！”  
Clint，Bruce和Thor纷纷站起来，夸张地互相握手，然后他们纷纷拍了拍Tony和Steve的肩膀，走了出去。  
“你们去哪里？”Steve问。  
“出去吃早餐！还用问吗？”Clint大声说，“冰箱里有昨天剩下的中餐，你们可以加热了吃。乖乖看着屋子，孩子们！”  
“完成问卷后交换着看对方的答案，并好好讨论。”Natasha在走出门前回头叮嘱。  
“知道了，Nomanoff教授！”Tony大声说。  
“我不敢相信他们设计了一份问卷。”等其他走远后，Steve轻轻地笑着，无奈地翻着那几页纸。  
“他们肯定非常爱我们！”Tony同样感叹。  
“确实是这样。”Steve说，拿起笔开始一个个勾选项。  
“你真打算做完它？”Tony问。  
“当然。”Steve抬起头，眼神中有紧张，“难道你不打算？”  
“不。”Tony说，“因为我已经知道该怎么做了。”  
他伸出手握住Steve的手，“别担心，大兵，我们会挺过去的。”  
Steve看着他们握在一起的手，然后抬起眼睛看着Tony，点了点头。  
厨房里的气氛突然暧昧了起来。  
“早餐？”Tony清了清嗓子，提议道。  
“当然！”Steve立刻说，但他并没有站起来，而是用眼神朝Tony的手示意。  
“哦，抱歉！”Tony松开手，往后靠在椅子上。  
Steve打开冰箱，挑了一些食物放到微波炉里加热，然后拿出鸡蛋，打开了炉子。  
“我猜我一直没学会怎么使用厨具。”Tony在他身后说，“所以，别怪我不能来帮忙了。”  
“没关系。”Steve转过头冲他露出笑容，“我喜欢给你做早餐。”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony穿过人群，走到阳台上。Steve正捧着一杯酒，手肘搁在栏杆上，眺望夜晚的纽约。  
“觉得无聊了？”Steve头也不回地问。  
“我得多喝一些才能忍受这么多奇怪的人。”Tony说，“其中一个显然需要更多的口香糖而不是啤酒！”  
“你说的是Logan，”Steve说，“他人不错。”  
“随便了，我要用我们的名义给他寄去一整箱除臭剂当圣诞礼物！”  
“‘我们’的名义？”  
“如果卡片上只有我一个人的名字，我肯定会被报复的。”  
“明白了。”  
Tony大大咧咧地靠在栏杆上，举起自己的杯子碰了一下Steve的。  
“少喝点，你现在很少把自己灌醉。”Steve转过脸看着他。  
“特殊的场合！”Tony说，仰起头把香槟喝掉一半，“这是你几岁生日来着？”  
“103岁。”Steve也喝了一口。  
“伙计，你真的很老了！”  
“我看上去比你年轻。”  
“那是不可能的！”Tony立刻抗议。  
“放松，Tony，我在开玩笑。”Steve微笑着，显然觉得Tony非常有趣，“又或许不是。”  
“嘴巴聪明，生日男孩。”Tony半心半意地抱怨，“你许愿了吗？”  
“许了。”  
“什么愿望？”  
“你知道答案。”  
“当我没问。”  
他们错开视线， Steve俯瞰街道，Tony盯着窗帘。  
“谢谢你的礼物。”Steve说。  
“没什么，”Tony不好意思地挠着鼻子旁边的皮肤，“只是简单地改装了你的摩托车，没花多久。”  
“足够好了。”Steve真诚地说。然后他们各自沉默了一会儿。  
Tony转过头看着他的鬓角，突然有个问题冒到了嘴边，他犹豫了一会儿，但又想到‘管他呢，为什么不问呢？’，于是他开口——  
“嘿，那天我听见你唱歌哄Peter，你在唱什么？”  
Steve的脸红了，“没什么，只是一首很傻的曲子。”  
说真的？一个这样的问题都能让他脸红？  
Tony嗅到了秘密的气息，不肯轻易放过，“拜托！我想听！唱给我听吧？”  
“现在？”Steve摇摇头，“我不觉得这是个好主意！”  
“我坚持！作为你的客人和丈夫，我坚持要听你唱这首歌！”  
Steve依然犹豫着，但Tony开始不依不挠地轻轻摇晃他的手臂和肩膀，最后Steve妥协了。  
“只唱一小段。”  
“我会竖起耳朵听。”  
“OK，那么…”Steve似乎还想说什么，但他最终只是低下头发出自嘲的笑声，然后开始轻轻哼唱，“Tony Stark是我们的王——”  
“我已经开始喜欢上这首歌了！”  
“别打岔！你还想听吗？”  
“当然！忽略我，请继续！”  
Steve继续哼，他唱得并不很好，但轻轻的旋律似乎有种魔力，让Tony同时觉得放松和紧张——  
“Tony Stark是我们的王，他有黑夜般的头发，星辰般的眼睛，他身穿铁甲，他战无不胜，他带领我们让敌人溃不成军；Tony Stark是我们的王，他有天才的头脑，灵巧的手指，他潜入海底，他飞上月亮，他的科技让魔法黯然失色——”  
“我到过月亮上了？”  
Steve叹了口气，带着好笑的表情看着他，”没错，不止一次。“  
”我好酷！“  
”确实如此。“  
”我越来越喜欢未来的世界了！”  
“我曾经也有这种想法。”Steve说，弯了弯嘴角，但是眼神里有失落。  
Tony知道他的下半句话是‘直到我的Tony不见了’，这像一发子弹一样击中了他，突然让他感到强烈的愧疚和心痛，就好像他是这个世界的Tony不见了的原因，而他讨厌看到Steve露出这样寂寞难过的表情。  
“嘿，别这样，今天是你生日，开心点！”  
“没错，抱歉。”Steve强打精神露出笑容。  
“教我唱这首歌吧！”Tony决定做点什么让Steve分心。  
“说真的？”  
“没错，说不定下次我可以帮你哄那个小混蛋！”  
“Tony，你不能叫Peter小混蛋——”  
“小混蛋？小天使？反正都一个意思！拜托，教我吧？”  
“好吧，它有四段，每段都以这一句开头，‘Tony Stark是我们的王’。”  
“Tony Stark是我们的王，”Tony跟着哼，“这很简单。”  
“不，这一点也不简单，当初为了给这句歌词定调子，你和Clint差点杀死对方。”  
“别打乱教学进程！”  
“好吧，‘他有黑夜般的头发，星辰般的眼睛’。”Steve继续微笑着哼唱。  
Tony突然说不出话来了，因为此时Steve的眼中闪耀着令人心碎的光芒，那是他在描述自己爱人的时候流露出来的爱意，让他的蓝眼睛在夜色中像星辰一样闪闪发亮。  
此时此刻，Tony突然非常想要Steve一直在试图交给他的东西。  
或许是酒精的作用，或许是这首天煞的歌曲，或许是Steve发光的眼睛，总是，在他意识到自己在干什么之前，Tony凑过来亲吻了Steve。  
一个落在嘴唇上的，温柔而缓慢的吻。  
Steve愣了一下，然后用心地回应着。Tony知道这是个非常糟糕的主意，但令他惊讶万分的是，他现在感觉非常自然，就好像他每天都在做这个动作，频繁得像是把水倒进杯子里。Steve伸手环住他，手掌的大小恰好能放在他的腰上而不感到突兀。Tony任由自己被拉进Steve的怀抱里，像是在吻一个爱人一样吻这个男人。  
这个男人，他的爱人，他的丈夫，他孩子的父亲。  
”上帝啊，我们在干什么？”等这个吻结束后，Steve轻轻地叹息，额头靠在Tony额头上。  
“我怪那首歌。”Tony说。  
“Tony. ”Steve轻轻说着他的名字，就好像他的名字意味着全世界。他把手掌放在Tony的后脑勺上，让他的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。  
“我们是不是应该回到卧室里去继续？”Tony说，嗅着Steve脖子里温暖的气息，决定把一切都抛开。  
“你确定要这么做？”Steve问，把搂抱松开了一点，仔细地看着Tony的眼睛。  
“我记得这首歌里有句话是‘他有灵巧的手指’，well，歌词里不应该有谎话，对吧？”  
Steve微笑着，脸上依然稍稍泛红。他拉起Tony的手，离开了阳台。


	9. Chapter 9

和Steve做爱是非常美妙的体验。  
Tony从没想到过自己会主动和一个男人做爱，从阳台到卧室的过程中也有过无数一闪而过的顾虑，但当这一切真实发生时，他发现所有动作都那么自然，就好像他们是为此而生的。  
梦一样的脱衣过程，落在嘴唇和脖子上的亲吻，唤醒了他身体某种本能的手指，强壮的手臂和宽阔的背。这一切，完全陌生却又如此熟悉。  
而Steve，上帝啊，Steve，他的Steve，温柔而又坚定，像是冬日午后的太阳，雨林深处的河流，包容下整个世界的晴空。在Steve的怀抱里，Tony发现自己有生以来第一次可以不顾一切，任由自己跟随着对方的动作和节奏，感受着无处不在、似乎要将他层层包裹起来的爱意。他让自己被填满，被引领着攀上最靠近天堂的山巅，然后两人一起在唇齿交缠中释放。  
Tony紧紧搂着Steve的脖子和背，闭着眼睛大口喘气。  
“别再丢下我，Tony。”Steve对着他的耳朵喃喃地说，声音令人心碎。  
“我哪儿也不去。”Tony听见自己这样回答。令他惊讶地是，他相信这句话。  
“我哪儿也不去。”他重复，向Steve保证，也是向他自己保证。  
他们做了第二次，然后Tony在令人放松的疲惫中沉沉睡去。在失去意识之前，他感到Steve搂着他的腰，在他的脖子上印下一个个浅浅的亲吻。  
“我就知道你会回来的。”Steve轻轻地说。

 

Tony睁开了眼睛，盯着天花板。晨光逐渐透过玻璃墙洒进来，一点一点唤醒他的意识。  
然后他反应过来自己看到了什么。  
他正睡在马里布大宅的卧室里。  
Tony猛地坐起来，茫然地四处张望。  
熟悉的床，熟悉的书桌和沙发，熟悉的地毯。  
“不。”他说。  
玻璃墙渐渐变得透明，窗外是淡蓝色的海。  
“不。”他重复，像是一个走丢的孩子，“别这样对我。”  
他心里有什么东西正在逐渐分崩离析，这让他发现呼吸变得非常困难。  
“Sir,你还好吗？”Jarvis的声音传来。  
“不！”Tony大吼，站起来，瞪着那片海，跌跌撞撞地开始后退，撞上了衣柜。  
他任凭自己沿着衣柜滑下来，坐在地板上，捂住眼睛。  
“Sir，需不需要我叫医生来？”  
“不，Jarvis。我需要一分钟。”Tony说，专注于呼吸。  
吸气。  
呼气。  
他能做到这个。  
当他以为自己好了一点，那剧烈的痛楚再次涌上心头。  
他想起小时候被喝醉的Howard殴打，想起中学时那场令他骨折的车祸，想起他胸口碎掉的弹片和十环的酷刑，想起Stane从他胸口缓缓拔出弧反应堆。但是，这些记忆和他现在感受到的痛楚都不同，他觉得有种东西被夺走了，掏空了，永远失去了，无论他在工作间里待上多少个日夜都无法修复再造。  
这几乎吓坏了他。  
“那不是梦，那绝对不是一场梦！”他大声说，就好像这样会让他回到复仇者大厦，回到Steve的卧室里，而Steve会对着他露出带着倦意的微笑，然后轻轻地说‘早安，Tony’。  
他完全能想象到Steve说这句话时的神态和语调。  
这不合逻辑，他只认识了他、认识了他们一个月，这不合逻辑！但是他现在才发现自己不知从何时起已经习惯了这种生活——或许在潜意识中他还存在着几分向往的、被家庭和朋友环绕而非独自一人的生活。  
从某一个他无法回忆起来的早晨开始，Tony不再会在睁开眼前祈祷自己躺在马里布的卧室里，而是会想着去看看Peter、去和Steve笨拙地打招呼、去和复仇者们打发一天的时间。  
显然上帝听见了他的祈祷，只是太晚了。  
“你不能这样对我！”他咬牙切齿地大喊，就好像这样他的吼叫就能被听见。  
“Sir——”  
“静音！”  
Tony把脸埋在膝盖里，他想要尖叫，想要踢东西，想要哭泣。  
最重要的是，他想要Steve。  
“那不是你的梦，士兵！”他学着Steve的口气，坚定地说，强迫自己抬起头。  
然后他看到了床头柜上的一个相框。  
他飞快地爬过去抓起相框，死死地瞪着那张照片。  
Steve，Tony和Peter的合照。  
“那不是个梦。”他说，“你这个狗娘养的！”  
然后他把额头贴在相框上，开始发笑，最后他不得不躺在地板上深呼吸来停止大笑。

 

屏幕亮起来，出现Tony的脑袋，然后他开始说话。  
“嘿，如果你看到这个，说明一切已经恢复原状了。我们还没正式见过面，你好，Tony，我是Tony Stark，技术上来说，我是另一个你——确切地说是更牛逼闪闪的你！  
其实我不太确定会不会有一个你，如果有的话，我也无法确定我们是来自不同的时间线，还是不同的平行宇宙，我现在还没搞懂原因。无论如何，很高兴一切都恢复原状了。  
当我说‘很高兴’时我是真心的！我非常非常想念我的家人和我的朋友（屏幕里的Tony举起相框），我猜你已经见过他们了？这是我丈夫美国队长，这是我儿子Peter——我让Jarvis合成了这张照片，这样我就不会晚上哭得睡不着了。开个玩笑，我没有哭，但这段日子对我来说真的挺艰难的。我猜你不会懂，因为你现在正享受着一生中最得意的时刻，我没说错吧？当超级英雄，痛揍坏人，睡遍封面女郎——欢乐的旧时光！  
其实在我看来，你的盔甲蠢爆了！注意到我用了单数的‘盔甲’吗？你让我想哭！——走开，Dummy！我不需要纸巾！——说到哪儿了？对了，我给你的盔甲做了点升级，还替你造了几套新的，祝你和它们玩得开心！关于封面女郎，她们其实没有那么火辣，尤其是当你和200磅肌肉的美国队长睡过之后——如果你知道我在说什么的话。  
你和我丈夫睡过了吗？如果没有的话，那你还真是对不起花花公子的名号！好吧，其实我更愿意你没和他睡过。但如果你真的和他睡了也没关系，因为那样你就更容易原谅我了——  
诚实时间！Tony，我很抱歉——我现在没法握着你的手，所以请你想象自己的手正被我握着——我和你的Pepper分手了（“什么？！”Tony大吼）。别大惊小怪，这不能怪我，我没办法以一个已婚男人的心态和她交往，再说Happy是她更好的归宿。如果这么说会让你好受一点儿的话，当我和她分手时她气得不得了，我发誓她威胁着要逼我把她的高跟鞋吃下去！当时情况非常凶险，于是我惊慌失措了——没错，我让她当了你公司的CEO——再一次，我很抱歉！其实这对你和她都是好事情，现在她可以对着曾经欺负她的那群老头子颐指气使了——好样的，Pepper！——而你可以专心造盔甲了，说真的，等你加入Nick Fury的超级英雄秘密乐队后，会发现你几乎每天都在升级盔甲和所有人的装备。  
我想念Clint的贱嘴了！还有我最爱的Bruce！还有Thor和Nat！天哪，我又要把自己弄哭了——无论如何，总之我帮你解决了一些麻烦，希望你也没把我的世界弄得一团糟（“我差点杀了你的儿子。”Tony小声说）哦，对了，我还做了一张清单，叫做。（屏幕中的Tony举起一张纸。“为什么每个人都在做清单？”屏幕外的Tony抱怨。）  
倾听来自未来巫师的忠告吧！  
第一条：Justin Hammer是个鸡巴！小心他！（“正有此意。”Tony说）  
第二条：永远别惹红发女人！如果Natasha突然来了法律部，请装作不认识她，这样你就不用被恼羞成怒的大腿夹死，或者被Fury没完没了地审问为什么你会知道黑寡妇的真实身份——我跟你提到过我没有告诉过任何人我不是这个世界的吗？  
第三条：我顺手帮你创造了新元素，这样可以避免你死于钯中毒，不用谢！（“Steve已经给了我新的弧反应堆。”Tony说，抚摸着胸口）  
第四条：尽量别再喝醉了，这一点儿也不好玩，相信我。  
第五条——”  
Tony很快就无聊了，因为那个清单非常长，而且屏幕里的Tony会改变衣着——也就是说这个清单和视频是他在过去的一个月中每天更新的——需要注意的事项太多，有的很重要，比如：  
“拜托请务必主动向Steve求婚，你知道他为了向你求婚差点死掉吗？！”  
但也有的非常鸡毛蒜皮，比如：  
“无论你做什么，请不要买那只巨大的钢铁侠兔子——没人喜欢它！”  
最终Tony忍不住把进度条拖到最后，屏幕里的Tony已经在念第57条了。  
“我想要你认真听，Tony。在你加入复仇者联盟以后不久，或许是现在开始算的第4年或者5年，神盾内部会发动一场政变，Nick Fury会被革职。你需要知道的是他是冤枉的，你和其他复仇者必须努力帮他抓住叛徒恢复职位。但我真正需要你牢记的是这一点：神盾在俄国安插了两名间谍，他们是夫妻——Richard和Mary Parker。Nick Fury被革职这件事会导致Richard和Mary牺牲。我希望你能够阻止这场悲剧的发生。我想你已经猜到了，没错，他们就是Peter的亲生父母。我爱Peter，但是我更愿意看到Richard和Mary亲手抚养他长大。我想Steve也会同意这一点的。”  
屏幕里的Tony悲伤地笑着，屏幕外的Tony说不出话来。  
“好吧，最后但是最重要的一点——其实这一段是我最先录的——Steve是个好人，我很抱歉你现在失去了他。我猜你不会愿意等上好几年，等他被搜救队发现再解冻。所以我想‘嘿，为什么不把我们的老公尽快挖出来呢？”所以我重新启动了搜寻美国队长的项目。事实上，我想现在已经有一艘搜救船开往北极了。反正我已经知道了老冰棍的坐标，应该很快就可以找到他。”  
“我爱你！”屏幕外的Tony说。  
“但是，有一点我不能确认，我不知道你的世界里美国队长是不是还活着（Tony倒抽了一口气），我也不知道自己能不能回到我的世界。我希望他还活着，因为我无法想象如果我的人生中没有Steve Rogers这个人会变成什么样。所以，让我们保持乐观吧，孩子！”  
屏幕暗了，突然又亮了起来——  
“还有一条——这单子就没有结束的一天吗？——我不知道是否有必要跟你说：Steven Grant Rogers是你的灵魂伴侣，所以，当你找到他后，请毫不犹豫地去争取他的心吧！——相信我，这不会太难！他就爱你这种类型的！——具体做法的话？一点老式的浪漫，加上未来的炫目科技，还有狗狗眼，很多，很多的狗狗眼；还有吵架，是的你没听错，他喜欢你找他吵架，但要控制好局面，让这些拌嘴停留在有益身心健康，没有原则性错误的层面上；如果他对你开始展现出令人发疯的保护欲，那么恭喜你，你已经成功得到美国队长的心了！当然你也可以偷看他的素描，一旦他开始画你，就请赶快去敲他的卧室门；如果你能主动吻他就再好不过了，但不是让你一解冻就吻他，那样会把他吓得中风的！要循序渐进，耐心地慢慢来。他喜欢听你说下流话，虽然那个老宝贝不会承认，可他确实喜欢，尤其是在床上。当然，最最重要的，是让他看到你的心——没错，这种说法很老套，但非常重要；而且你确实是在试图勾搭一个老派绅士，不是吗？——别把他挡在外面，把你自己诚实地展现在他面前，让他知道你可能爱上了他。你会发现爱他是件非常容易做到的事情，因为他是个如此好的男人！”  
“我想我可能已经爱上他了。”屏幕外的Tony轻声说。  
“那么，就是这么多了？祝你好运，孩子！Stay awesome! ”屏幕里的Tony微笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后挥了挥手。  
剩下Tony一个人盯着暗掉的屏幕。

“Jarvis？”沉默了一会儿之后，Tony问。  
“Sir？”  
“帮我定位美国队长搜救船的坐标，”他转头望着那套全新的爱国者盔甲，“我们要去北极了！”


	10. Chapter 10

门铃响了。  
Steve合上素描本，穿过小公寓去开门。  
“早安，Steve.”Tony靠着他的门框冲他露出笑容。  
“早安，Mr Stark。”Steve回以微笑，冲屋里偏了偏脑袋，“请进。”  
“我不会进来，”Tony说，摘下红色墨镜腿挂在 衬衫领口，“除非你改掉对我的称呼。”  
“请进，Tony。” Steve无奈地说。  
“你知道我想听的不是这个。”  
“我不会那样叫你的。”Steve抱着手臂。  
“Come on！”  
“我要关上门了。”  
“你不能把客人关在门外，美国队长不能这么不讲礼仪！”  
“Tony，要么进来要么走人，别表现得像个小孩。”  
“这个‘小孩’有份礼物要送给你。”Tony用手指比了个引号，弯腰从旅行箱中掏东西。  
“你不用每次都给我带礼物，我大部分都用不上。”Steve无奈地抗议。  
“Tada！”Tony举起星盾，“我把你的老姑娘从Fury手里救出来了！”  
“请进，我的未来丈夫！”Steve开心地接过盾牌，眼睛闪闪发亮，侧过身让Tony进去。  
“这才对嘛。”Tony说，得意洋洋地拉着小旅行箱走进来。  
Steve抚摸着星盾，把它小心翼翼地放到床边。  
“我知道我不应该吃一块金属的醋，但我现在嫉妒得快疯掉了！”Tony尾随着他走进卧室，把旅行箱放到角落里，坐到他床上。  
“我们讨论过这个的。”Steve说，“我需要时间。”  
“等待真他妈的痛苦！”  
“那是乐趣的一部分，不是吗？”  
“你是个邪恶的家伙！”  
“那是我隐藏的一面。”Steve冲他眨了眨眼睛，“你为什么带着个旅行箱？”  
“因为过去的一个月里我每周至少三天睡在你沙发上，我觉得最好带一些私人物品过来。能给我个柜子或者抽屉吗？”Tony假装随意地说。  
“我不记得有请你搬进来过。”  
“我有充分的理由！”  
“说来听听？”  
“这样我就不用穿着头一天的衣服跑去开会并被Pepper用眼神杀死？我能更专心地在你家工作？我早上看起来会更帅气？”  
“我不觉得Pepper会因为你穿戴整齐并迟到2个小时而对你态度缓和；你已经把我的客房变成工作间了；我觉得你早上头发乱糟糟的样子很可爱。”  
“我的内心在尖叫。”Tony咧开嘴笑着。  
“至少你隐藏得比Coulson要好。”Steve说，走进厨房给他拿了一个杯子。  
Tony毫无悬念地跟了出来，摆弄他冰箱门上的字母磁力吸片。  
“你的装饰都好无聊。”Tony抱怨，凑近读他的购物清单。  
“茶还是橙汁？”Steve问。  
“你的购物清单上写着‘咖啡’！不给我来一点吗？”  
“被你昨天喝光了，所以我才把他加到了清单上。”Steve说。  
“我需要咖啡因！”  
“现在是早上九点钟，而你的精神还不错，所以，我推论你出门前已经喝了至少4杯咖啡了。”  
“是3杯。”Tony小声嘟哝。  
“那就喝橙汁吧！”Steve说，倒了一杯给他。  
“反正我也不喜欢茶叶。”Tony说，接过来喝了一口，“你今天打算干什么？”  
“去超市，去健身房，画画，管理我的个人主页，以及阅读，”Steve指着书桌上几本厚厚的书，“很多很多的阅读。”  
“我被包含在其中某个环节吗？”Tony眨了眨眼睛。  
“我有办法阻止你参与每个环节吗？”  
“完全没有！”  
“那你还问什么？”Steve带着好笑的表情看他。  
Tony的肚子响了。  
“说真的？你又没吃早饭？”Steve叹了口气。  
“我想我吃了根燕麦棒的，”Tony偏着脑袋回忆，“等等，那是昨天晚上。”  
“非常有趣。”Steve说，“坐下来，我给你做点吃的。”  
“你把我惯坏了。”Tony开心地做到餐桌前。  
“那将会是我这辈子最大的错误。”Steve在冰箱里找出鸡蛋。  
“不，你最大的错误在于跟我结婚、跟我领养孩子、跟我上床，并让我爱上你了，所以现在是你的赎罪时间。”  
“我很确定我没有做过你说的任何一件事。”Steve转过头说。  
“是‘还没有’。”  
“你不能用所谓的‘未来的我’指控我。”  
“等着瞧吧！”  
“随你怎么说。”Steve点着炉子，“煎蛋你要单面还是双面？”  
“给我惊喜。”Tony说，一边拿出StarkPad摆弄。  
一分钟后，他的StarkPad被抽走了。  
“嘿！还给我！”Tony伸手去拿。  
“早餐时间，专心吃东西。”Steve把盘子放到他面前，然后把Pad放到冰箱顶上。  
“那是对我身高的侮辱，我完全拿得到！”  
Steve想了想，重新把它放到橱柜的最上面一格。  
“我恨你！”   
“我还以为你疯狂地爱着我。”  
“哈哈，非常有趣！” Tony翻了个白眼。  
“闭上嘴吃东西。”Steve命令，拿着一本小书坐到他对面。  
“你知道这两项是不能同时做的。”Tony小声抱怨着，但还是拿起叉子开始吃。  
“你知道，你不是个听话的好士兵，但你是个好厨子。”Tony称赞。  
“嗯哼。”Steve心不在焉地说。  
Tony借着上午的光线肆无忌惮地欣赏Steve的金发，微微皱起的眉头和坚挺的鼻子，以及包裹在格子衬衫里的肩膀和胸肌，最后视线停留在他卷起袖子露出的上臂和拿着书的手掌上。  
“你在看什么？”Steve问，眼睛没离开书页。  
“只是在回忆一些美妙的经历。”Tony回答。  
“你的眼神好诡异。”Steve抬起头看着他。  
“那是我魅力的一部分。”Tony说，冲他露出广告笑容。  
“不是想破坏你的完美先生形象，但是，” Steve指着自己嘴巴旁边的地方，“你的胡子上有东西。”  
“这里？”Tony伸手去摸。  
“不是，这里。”Steve说。  
“？”  
“好吧——”Steve探过身去，抓着Tony的手指头，抹掉了那一小块酱料。  
“你不喜欢浪费。”Tony说，颇具深意地开始吮吸手指。  
“随便了。”Steve站起身，拿了一些纸巾给他。  
“那么，”Tony擦干净自己，“Clint最近怎么样？”  
“依然自杀倾向严重，”Steve微笑着，“或者说，依然不停地想跟我练搏击。”  
“那才是我的Clint！”  
“Natasha最近怎么样？”  
“她和Pepper相处得出奇地好。你知道她在教Pepper用拉丁语骂我吗？”  
“我完全无法理解她们为什么要这么做。”Steve一本正经地看着他，但没掩饰住眼中的笑意。  
“闭嘴！”Tony瞪了他一眼，“我知道我会后悔这么问，但是——Fury和Coulson呢？”  
“Fury最近好像在为什么秘密事件烦恼，而Coulson昨天离开去西部的某个神秘小镇出差了。”  
“那就是为什么我得先使用工作间了。”Tony开心地站起来，走进Steve的客房。  
“Tony，别黑进神盾的资料库！”Steve无奈地提高声音警告。  
“听不见你说话！”Tony在房间里说。  
“我以为你想跟我去超市！”  
“只要10分钟！”  
Steve无奈地站起来，收拾好盘子，然后把没用完的鸡蛋放回冰箱里。  
他注意到Tony改变了冰箱门上的字母磁力装饰，它们现在变成了一个词。  
Stony  
“真是个笨蛋。”Steve微笑着，将字母打乱，把购物清单从冰箱门上取下来。  
“嘿，亲爱的！”Tony站在客房门口。  
Steve转身看着他，然后叹了口气，“你的表情让我有种非常不好的预感。”  
“在你的购物清单上加上防晒霜！”Tony两眼放光，“因为我们要去新墨西哥了！”


End file.
